Shy Spirit
by Dragonballzgirl138810
Summary: Jack Frost is a very shy spirit, very few have ever seen him, and there are hundreds of rumors floating around the spirit world regarding him, but when the Guardians tell him he's the knew Guardian and they are to fight Pitch how will the to shy Jack Frost handle it? And the Tiger's following Jack Frost? How will the Guardians react to such a different person in their group?
1. Chapter 1

All the Spirits know Jack Frost as the shy quiet spirit that can be easily pushed around, unfortunately this causes a lot of rumors to go around regarding him and the guardians (mostly Aster) want to know what's true and what's not.

##########################################################

Jack Frost, some spirits said he was completely mute that he couldn't make a single noise not even a whimper, some said his face was completely deformed not looking human anymore, other said that his voice was that of a siren and he used it ti lure in other spirits, some said he was just like a doll or a ghost something perfect and untouchable, and a lot said he didn't even existed but he did and really people had to stop gossiping about him.

Nicholas St. North, or just North had just proved his point to the rest of the guardians that yes Pitch was back and they needed to do something when he noticed that Sandy was trying to get them to see that the man in moon was trying to talk to them.

"Manny... What must we do?" Asked North looking at the raised crystal that Man in Moon was using to talk to them.

The crystal fogs up and creates the shape of a small man maybe five foot four inches in height holding on to a shepherd staff tightly with both hands, it seems almost like he was trying to bring the staff into his body, his face and body where completely covered by a long dark blue hooded cape the only part being visible being his arms and bare feet.

"Ah, Guys do you know what this means?" exclaimed Tooth excitedly.

"He's chosen a new guardian." said North a wondrous tone lacing his words like a ribbon.

"What? Why?" Asked Bunnymund a bit annoyed that Manny thought they couldn't handle Pitch on their own.

"I don't know, Must be big deal, Manny thinks we need help..." said North walking closer to the image of the small man on the crystal.

"But who is it I can barely tell?" asked Tooth also coming closer see a bit of white hair out from the hooded head.

Sandy started flying around it and then he snapped his fingers making everyone look up at him as he nodded letting them know he knew who it was under the hood.

"Oh all right mate , well spit it out who's the Gumby?" wondered Aster looking back at the image a weird sense of knowing who it was somewhere deep down but not being able to pin point the person.

Sandy formed a Snowflake a couple times over his head than made a window with crawling frost coming in from the corners. Everyone gapped at him and that when it all made sense, the new guardian, he was Jack Frost.

"Um, Bunny you have met Jack Frost before have you not?" Ask North trying to lose the shock from his voice.

"Well I wouldn't say met he ruined my holiday back in'68 and I just saw the root rats face," Explained Aster just remembering about '68 pissed him off.

"Yes, that is good, you will fetch him yes?" Questioned North with a lift of the brow.

"Why do I have to bring in that dingo, why can't your or Tooth do it beside I'm sure he will respond better to anyone other than me!" yelled Aster confusion written in his eyes.

"Yes my friend but none of us have ever even seen Jack Frost so we would not know if it him yes? what if we take wrong spirit?" North reasoned with Aster plus Tooth and Sandy where busy, they had to go back to their job soon.

"Fine I'll go..." Said Aster with a roll of his eyes he was not going to enjoy this.

##############################

Some Where in Northern Russia

Jack Frost was delicately flying and twirling through the air the wind, one of his only friends caring him along. he had just given Russia a good snow fall not a blizzard but just kind of a blanket of white, if Jack Frost where to say so he thought it was a gorgeous sight to see. He landed balanced perfectly on top of a thin iron rod on top of a building looking around the country with aw at his work, his long almost floor length cloak settled and swallowed his whole body up just leaving the barest hint of his bare feet poking out and a wee strand of his fringe out. If you where to look over now you might have not even seen Jack Frost to be honest and if you did you wouldn't have an idea of who he was, not really.

Jack decided to jump down and lazily like a snowflake come down to a forested area to walk upon, he was just enjoying the soft creasing of the wind on his body and the bright moon when suddenly something flew right past his ear almost knocking his hood off in the process. Jack looked around for a moment a bit frantic he didn't like confrontation with other spirits they were usually very rude with him.

"H-h-he-hello?" Came the very soft almost nonexistent sound from Jacks lips his voice carried barely through the wind and it was to genital it felt almost privet to hear, as if you were listening to a very personal secret.

"No need for stuttering mate it's just me, I sure' ahm glad ya ain't mute though that would have been more annoying than a dingo to figure out." Said Aster not at all put off actually he was more couriers about the strange spirit than he wanted to let on.

Jack stayed silent through the whole introduction just ducking his eyes and standing very still.

"Look... um can you hear me?" Asked Aster, he knew it was also a rumor that Jack was not mute but simply deaf but rumors where based on truth right?

Aster waited and waited for an answer from Jack but none came, it actually seemed that Jack was trying desperately to crawl deeper into hid hood. Bunnymund took a few small steps forward to tap or wave a hand in front of the smaller man to see if he would at least bring his eyes up off the ground but after the third step Bunnymund took Jack Frost took four steps back.

"I'm not here to hurt you, Jack just look at me you ankle bitter!" Aster was kind of losing his temper at this point especially seeing the light twitch in Jacks direction letting Bunny know that he could be herd, so was Jack just ignoring him. Bunny waved a hand in the direction behind Jack and two yetis came out from behind trees and made a grab for Jack. One was successful and he hoisted Jack of the ground while another got a sack out.

Jack struggled and pushed so hard but he was no match for the yetis who were almost four times bigger than him. Aster's heart clenched when he heard whimpering and crying coming from the, what looked like, dangling coat in the yetis hands.

"Ya mates hol-" Bunny was cut off by more sobbing as jack was put in a sack and thrown through a magic portal.

The yetis gestured towards the magic portal created by a snow globe asking if Bunny would like a ride.

"Not on your neli." said Aster still feeling very uneasy from hearing Jack sob, and hoping he could get to the pole before Jack freaked out to much.

##################################

Jack felt his whole world turned, he didn't like people touching him except...

and he was scared what if they wanted something from him like his powers or his... Jack couldn't think he was about to have a panic attack he couldn't handle this much stress, what did he do to deserve this? He slowly pulled back the sack he was stuffed in and saw he was surrounded by elves and yetis walking around and in front was a big man with a beard looking at him with curious baby blue eyes so different than his own witch where a frozen ice blue big clear and sharp to his surroundings but also laced with panic and fear.

"Ah! Jack Frost! You are here my boy!" yelled North with a big booming voice that made Jack wince at it pure volume. Jack stayed quiet not wanting to answer and not planning to do so. When all of a sudden Jack was lifted up from the top of his hood making Jack squirm and let out a cry from the rough treatment he was not used to by a yeti. But the moment he was lifted and put down the hood od his cloak slipped off exposing his head for everyone in the room.

A variety of gasps filled the room coming from all different parties as they all looked at there now first glimpse of Jacks face, he had soft looking ivory white skin with soft lines curving around his jaw line and a small up lifted nose, he had snowy white hair that was bulled into a long pony tail on the nape of his neck and pulled over his right shoulder with shorter pieces framing his face, but the most shocking was his eyes they were big and blue lined with long brown eyelashes framed by brown thin eyebrows, in other words he was gorgeous, but at the moment his pretty face was twisted in fear.

"Oh, my...He's so pretty..." Mumbled Tooth

That was the moment when Bunny popped out from one of his tunnels.

"Guys, wait don't crowed him-" Bunny was cut off as he looked around and his eyes landed on Jack's frightened form, but besides the scared look there was no denying that Jack was gorgeous.

But right after that is when there was a crash from one of the high windows followed right after by another, Bunny felt a glimmer of hope coming from Jack and he wonder if Jack had caused the crash but that's when all of a sudden there was not one but two fierce white tigers jumping down from the window along the rafters and down crouching in front of Jack a roar escaped from one of them as it bared it white teeth at the Guardians and surrounding yetis while the other circled around Jack. Jack's eyes widen as he saw the large white tigers but then he pulled his hood up and crawled onto the tigers back, hiding his face in the strong animals back feeling safe again.

"Jack! mate we are not tryin' to hurt ya Gumby! call back ya crazy cats!" Yelled Aster while pulling out his boomerang and getting into a defensive position, with Tooth hovering a bit higher, With North and Sandy holding their respective weapons of sand whips and swords.

"Da, Jack we mean no harm boy, Manny has message for you!" Yelled North over the growling tiger in front of him that was quickly making him more and more nervous.

That's when Jacks head shot up from his comforting hiding spot and he looked over at North a question look in his eyes, his eyes switched from North's face to lock eyes with the two tigers blue eyes clashing with brown and green feline eyes, In what looked like a silent conversation, then a node he looked over with his eyes and studied Bunny's face. The tiger carrying Jack walk over closer to the Guardians, the second one with brown eyes grunted but let Jack and the green eyed tiger get closer to North and the rest of the group but still leaving his own massive body in the middle of them.

Jacks slipped down off the Tigers back and stood next to it the large animal sitting in its back legs now Jack pressing the right side of his body into the tiger, looking like a little shy kid trying to hide behind their parent's tall leg.

"T-t-the M-m-moon t-t-talks to y-you g-guys?" Asked Jack very oh so quietly with a hesitant voice as if it was costing him a lot of trouble to speak, maybe he didn't do it so often?

"Yes, Jack he has called upon you for we need your help! Pitch Black is back!" Said North in his strong voice.

"Man in Moon says you're a Guardian." Said Tooth finally letting the cat out of the bag.

Jacks eyes widen as his mouth opened and closed with shock then he seemed to decide something. He shook his head, No, and started pulling on the fur of the white soft mews and grunts coming from Jacks mouth.

They all look in wonder at Jack he was actually communicating with them it sound like pleading to the rest of the spirits in the room, kind of like a winning kitten. But no matter what the tigers would not budge it seems as though the two tigers where think and trying to understand what was going on.

"Jack, I don't think you understand..." Said Tooth. "Every one of those lights on the globe is a child that believes." explained Tooth trying to explain to Jack why he needed to be there.

"And naughty or nice we as guardians must protect them, and Pitch is threatening them!" Said North seeing that what they were saying was catching Jack's attention all though he was still gripping the tiger's fur.

"I'm...not a G-g-guard-guardian..." mumbled Jack looking at them all from the side of his tiger.

"Man in Moon says you are Jack will you help us?" asked North patiently.

Jack shook his head, turning to the tiger with green eyes and pulling her so he could climb up her back, there was no way he could do this.

"Honestly I think we just dodged a bullet, obviously this ankle bitter is not fit enough to even be able to look at people how is he going to help us fight Pitch? How is he going to protect the children when he clings the tigas' for his own protection?" Said Bunny honestly he was getting frustrated with the shy spirit couldn't he understand that this was a serious crises they were going through.

"Bunny!" yelled Tooth, seeing Jacks eyes widen.

"Nah Sheila its true what does this block know about protecting children!?" yelled Aster pointing at the now quivering Jack.

Jack suddenly quicker than expected jumped in the air with animalistic speed and landed right in front of Bunny, kicking his legs from under him and pressing the butt of his staff that seemed to have come from nowhere to the soft underside of Bunny's chin.

"You know nothing kangaroo..." said Jack a glimmer in his eyes as he got off of the Easter bunny and started walking away.

"I am, not meant for this j-job; now please leave m-me..." Jacks voice was becoming strong, he could speak but it was difficult since he so rarely talked and the words were harder to say than the soft grunts and mews he used to communicate to the tigers.

"Jack, walk with me?" asked North already heading for the door.

Jack tilled his head over to North but he seemed much calmer now, he looked over at the white tigers and they nodded one, the brown eyed one going over to him and kneeling so Jack could climb up his back and the other trailing behind.

"Well Jack, are you coming?" asked North. Jack nodded looking back at the other guardians and giving them all a calculated stare and giving Bunny a sharp one, pulled up his hood and turning away and following North with his two companions.

#############################

"Wow, I was not expecting that from Jack Frost!" Said Tooth after North and Jack had left the globe room.

Sandy nodded than a question mark formed over his head.

"You're right Sandy I also have a lot of questions about too! well obviously a lot of the rumors are wrong! he's not mute at all. And he's gorgeous I could almost mistake him as a she if I didn't know better!" Said Tooth in a very excited voice "And his teeth looked so white! Too bad he seems very shy..." Said Tooth.

"I'm still not very convinced Jack Frost is what we need... "said Bunny still kind of annoyed with the kid especially after the little incident.

"Well we'll find out wont we..." Said Tooth, looking over at Sandy who gave her a nod. Yeah maybe Jack wasn't what they had expected but that wouldn't judge him till they knew the whole story.

#########################################################

Back With Jack and North.

"Jack, hurry, hurry we are going to my personal workshop." Said North looking back and seeing Jack on top of the tiger in a leisurely paces falling a bit behind, the tiger locked eyes with North, but he picked up the pace and trotted closer to North. Jack was just looking around when he noticed something the Yetis where the ones that were making the toys not the elves like he had thought, he usually was able to suppress his questions since the last time he had asked someone something it was an autumn spirit and he had just wanted to know how the leaves where painted and it ended with Sita licking the dry blood from his long hair and Ja growling with suppressed anger from someone hurting his 'cub'. But he really wanted to know...

"Um... North?" Asked a hesitant Jack Frost his 'r's coming out in a soft purr probably from him being used to making purring and mewing and growl sounds with the tigers noted North.

"Yes, my boy?" North was interested he was so sure that Jack Frost was not going to talk to him at all, so hearing the soft voice coming from the young man surprised him.

"I-I thought the elves made the t-toys...?" trailed of Jack his head looking over to a couple elves messing about with some lights and getting electrocuted.

"Ha-ha!" Came the booming laughter from North that made Jack jump and pull his small body closer to Ja, the male white tiger with warm brown eyes, expecting a taunt to come from the older man. he even felt Ja tense underneath him. But to his surprise none came

"No, but we let the elves believe that," North looked over at the group of elves "Very nice, keep up the good work!" North encouraged, but then looked over at north and shook his head with a wink to the boy. Jack smiled and for once felt more comfortable in some else so he pulled down his hood to give North a little half smile before diverting his eyes to the top of Ja's head and he little scraped his nails on the large cats head.

North's smile grew bigger as he saw Jack's show of being more comfortable in his presence it was small sign of trust but it made North feel a lot better about Man in Moons choice to have Jack be a guardian.

"Through here." said North opening a door and leading Jack in to his work shop, Sati the green eyed female tiger came in first looking around the room sort of seeing if there was danger around and then looking back at Jack and Ja and nodded. Jack and Ja came in and Sati stepped out to keep watch for danger as North closed the door behind her.

"Ok than Jack Frost let's get to Texts of brass." Said North cracking his knuckles "Would you mind coming down from your, um friend?" asked North pointing to the White tiger.

"This is Ja, he is not my f-f-friend, and he is my father..." Said Jack looking down at Ja with a loving look in his eyes. North to say the least was very surprised to say the least of all the possible scenarios to whom the tiger could be he was definitely not expecting for Jack to say that the white tiger was his father.

"Ah, well I apologize for the miss understanding. But I would feel much a better being able to speak to you down here." Said North looking between Jack and the whiter tiger he now knew was named Ja. Jack looked a little reluctant, but Ja lowered himself to the floor so Jack ended up slipping off anyway, Jack mewed sadly up at his father, but his father did not falter only pushing his cub with his tail to stand up even though Jack was now desperately trying to step behind his father.

"Please...?" whispered Jack but the large tiger just shook his head.

North seeing Jack becoming uncomfortable again decided to grab Jack's attention.

"Tell me Jack what is your center?" Asked North, Jack just looked at him a question playing in his eyes, he shook his head he did not understand.

"Here let me show you," North grabbed a Russian doll from the shelf and handed it to Jack, who looked at it for a long moment, North thought he was actually going to deny grabbing the doll when he saw a small hand delicately reach over and take the doll from his bigger hands and brought it closer to his body where he brought out his other hand and lightly held it.

"See that is how you see me now right? Big strong intimidating?" Jack nodded now giving North his full attention. "But if you look a little bit closer well..." Jack twisted and opened the Russian doll "You are jolly?" said Jack seeing North on he went to open the next one. "Yes, buy not just Jolly! I am also mysterious." Jack went for the second nodding so North new that he was listening to what North was saying "And fearless! and caring, and at my center..." Jack saw a little wooden baby with big blue eyes.

"You are a wooden baby...?" Wondered Jack he didn't understand what he was supposed to see,

"Ha, no look closer..." By this point even Ja was looking at them both with interest in his eyes.

"You, you have b-big e-eyes...?" Asked Jack he didn't want to be wrong and make the older man mad, he had is Papa here so he wasn't in danger but he was still very wary when it came to North.

"Yes! Big eyes very big! Because they are full of wonder, That is my center, It is what I was born with eyes that only see the wonder in everything, eyes that see lights in the trees and magic in the air, this wonder is what I put into the world and what I protect in children it is what makes me a guardian, it is my center what is yours?" Asked North looking back down to Jack.

"I-I don't know..." Said Jack looking down at the little wooden baby in his hands, he went to hand it back to North but North just grabbed his small hands, and even though Jack wanted to pull away from the un know contact he waited a moment feeling the soft touch and accepting it as North curled his fingers into his palm making him hold onto the baby doll in his small hand. Jack nodded up to North, but North didn't really understand he quirked an eyebrow at Jack.

"Yes, I w-will Help h-however I can," Said Jack a soft tone still there but it was firmer. "But, I have n-not decided to j-join your g-g-group as of yet..." North nodded this was much more than what he had been hoping for.

"That I s all I ask for, for now my boy!" said North a happy look to his eyes.

Jack nodded, he pulled on the end of his ponytail twisting the straight hairs at the end that came down to his chest in nervous tick he had gained over the years just like constantly looking around for his 'parents' so he felt safer.

"Jack if I could ask without being rude but may I inquires how old you are." Asked North he was very curious the young spirit look so small maybe no more than 14 human years.

"I, I am 20 human years old, I-I'm a-a-about 320 s-sprit y-years old..." Answered Jack while going back to his Papa, bending down and nudging him with his head.

To say that North was shocked to see that Jack frost much older than he thought was very obvious.

"Um, Jack let us go back I'm sure the rest are worried about us by now and we should also let your mother? know you alright she seemed very protective of you..." Said North heading towards the door.

"Y-yes? She is my M-mother...?" Said Jack in a questioning tone.

"Do not worry Jack I was merely curious to know that is all." smiled North opening the door and being me with bit green eyes of Sati.

"Mama..." mumbled Jack as he softly floated to her, hugging her around her thick neck.

North looked at the loving pair and started walking knowing that now Jack was more likely to stay and not run off since he had said he was going to help them in anything that they may need help in. He looked back for a second to confirm that yes, Jack indeed was walking in between his 'parents', and North was very curious to know how that relationship had started out, following North down the hallway, pulling back up his hood but this time letting his face and ponytail visible.

North led Jack back to the globe room where the rest of the guardians where Aster Bunnymund was sitting down while Tooth was also nowhere in sight but her job was a bit harder since there was always a kid in the world losing a tooth.

"Where is Sandy?" Asked North while looking around.

"Sandy said he would be back soon but that if Pitch was going to do damage to us he would give as many kinds as possible good dreams about all of us to strengthen our belief." Explained Aster looking behind Jack to see that yes he was still there even though Aster was sure he would have left by now, and that his two tigers where still right beside him, well at least Jack wasn't riding them anymore.

"Ah, Ok well, Good news Jack said he would stay! Isn't that right Jack!" Exclaimed North looking at Jack who nodded yes.

"Ah, well as long as he doesn't get in the way," mumbled Aster rudely.

Jack just gave him a glance but then turned his attention back to the green eyed tiger who was softly growling at Jack.

"Jack would you like something anything at all? food? drink? please sit I insist do not just stand there my boy!" yelled North coming closer to a chair and gesturing to it that Jack should sit there. But Jack only gave a slight shake of a no to his head, but not wanting to be rude he did walk a bit closer to where Aster and North where now sitting, Sati the green eyed tiger laying dawn and Jack sitting down on her back looking very comfortable like he did that usually. While the male tiger just kept a slow pace circling both Jack and Sati as if waiting for an attack to occur.

"Do ya tiga's follow you around every which way you go?" Asked Aster a little nervous by the huge tiger.

"Yes, t-t-they are m-my par-parents," Said Jack a blue frost covering his cheeks. Aster was a bit surprised but that made a bit of sense seeing that Jack clung to them like a babe and both tigers crashed through a window for gods sakes to "save" Jack.

"Oh, you always need your Ma and Pa around to protect you from the bad guys?" Asked Aster a teasing tone in his voice. Jack's eyes got wide and an angry flush came to his face.

"No, Why do they make you nervous kangaroo?" Said Jack his voice was still not strong and he sometimes sounded like a hissing cat but it seemed that Aster's jabs made a stronger fiery side come out in Jack Frost. Aster Just raised a brow and smirked.

"Not at all you Gumby," Said Aster "Do they have names?" Asked Aster looking at the two white tiger seeing how all their attention was on him now.

"Yes... This," Jack gestured down at the white tiger he was perched on "Is my mother, Sati, And over there," he Pointed at the brown eyed tiger that had walked over very close to Bunny, a little too close for Bunny's comfort "Is my father, Ja"

Aster just nodded that he understood.

"Well its, Nice ta meet ya, Do they even understand me?" Wondered Aster.

Ja, growled at him showing a glimmer of white teeth.

"Yes... of course t-t-they under-understand t-t-they are also s-s-spirits" Explained Jack. Aster looked in wonder at the two animals and was going to say something when he noticed that Jack had gotten up and was now pulling his cloak off softly trying not to meet anyone's eyes.

"I-I-it is a b-bit to warm f-f-for me in here," was the explanation Jack gave as the undid the clasp on his shoulder and pulling the cloak off, underneath Jack wore a black chines styled silk shirt with the stitching and edges in white along with the white silk sting that crissed and crossed from mid chest up to his neck, it was long and covered his arms and completely and was lose at the bottom coming down to about mid-thigh with slits along the sides the outfit was complete with what almost seemed like black three quarter leggings or just tight pants. He was thin and a bit shapely for a man, his white crispy hare making a big contrast as it cascaded down his black shirt. Jack lightly pressed his fingers to the snowflake clasp on his cloak, that Bunny could now see was an actual snow flake and the cloak disappeared in a cloud of soft flurries.

Aster could only really gape he really would not have predicted that all that had been hidden under the dark blue cloak that Jack was always seen in. But before he could even make a coherent thought Sandy came in on his Sand made plane and started making rapid images over his head. Unfortunately no one understood him, that's when Jack step forward slightly and started making hesitant but strong signing gestures with his hands.

'Do you sign Sandman?' Signed Jack slowly.

Sandy was shocked to say the least, he was so glad to see that the new member to their groups could actually communicate with him, but right now was not a time to celebrate.

'Yes I do young Frost; There is trouble at the Tooth Pales!' Signed Sandy strongly and quickly. Jack Nodded

"W-we m-must go t-there I-s trouble at t-t-the Tooth Pales," Translated Jack, both tigers up and already in an alert state.

"Da, let's go!" Said North power walking towards where the sleigh was located.


	2. Chapter 2

Shy Spirit Chapter 2

Everyone Followed North out the door a much more serious feeling came to all of them, Tooth was in trouble on of their own was in trouble and they had to get to her fast. Even Jack that was just a stranger to Tooth felt seriousness of what was to come. North led them all down a hallway until they reached a large door which North opened, and held open so that Aster, Sandy, Jack, Sati and Ja could go through. When walked in he saw fierce looking reindeer being taken out from there stables and a sleigh being prepared for use. Jack's eyes widen as he saw for the first time Santa's sleigh it was incredible, and at the moment Jack wished he wasn't so shy so he could just jump in with excitement! North look down at Jack and saw the aw in his eyes.

"Everyone loves the sleigh!" said North happily. "Everyone hope in!"

"I think my tunnels might be faster mate, and, and safer!" exclaimed Aster looking a bit nervous.

Jack nodded a little backing into Ja and grabbing his fur a bit too tight witch caused the tiger to give out a growl, Jack just meowed in apology. Than looked back at the group seeing Bunny being pulled up and lifted into the sleigh y North and Sandy just sitting down comfortably looking like he had taken that seat many times before. Jack started feeling nervous he really didn't want to climb into the sleigh with the rest of the Guardians it was a much to small his parents would have to fly on the wind behind them and while he usually flew on his own or rode on his mother or father's back he kind of did not want to do that right now he was supposed to help these spirits and he understand a bit why Aster was so reluctant to have him help he look pathetic next to the two big tigers and his lack of social and speaking skills didn't help either.

"Jack you are coming, are you not?'' asked North seeing as everyone was now in the sleigh except for Jack Frost.

Jack was going today no at first but then he felt the push of his mother's large head on his back and it gave him a little more confidence to step closer to the sleigh and put a ten five hand on it, he looked back and is father gave him a soft roar in encouragement and that the little extra boost Jack had needed to step up and into the sleigh looking to see a soft smile on Sandy's face and even Aster didn't make fun of him, maybe these spirits were not so bad after all...?

"All right Jack now wills your parents stay in pole?" asked North while looking over a few things and impatiently waiting for the yetis and elves to finish some minor details on the sleigh.

"No' t-they will follow along..." said Jack looking back to see Ja give him a nod that yes they would be right behind the sleigh.

"Alright than let's go!" North whipped the reins on the sleigh quickly and the sleigh pulled by the twelve massive animals, was lurched forward and stated racing ahead down a frozen tunnel.

Jack vaguely hearted his parents roar behind them and the familiar thump of their huge paws against the icy ground, as his breath hitch with how fast the sleigh was going. He reached his hand forward to grab on to something he usually grabbed onto the fur of one of his parents but now his hand came in contact with a different kind of fur it felt very different than his parents soft, but very thick white fur this one was thinner and it held an airy feel to it. Jack was v very shocked to say the least mostly when he didn't feel said furry hand pull away him and for Aster to start yelling at him. But nothing came he hesitantly looked up to see Bunny's face and saw that it was twisted in panic, Jack wondered for a moment if his own face looked like that to other spirits that saw him.

"I hope you like the loopty loops!" yelled North bringing Jack out of his daze to look back at North a question in his eyes but even if he did talk now his voice would not be heard through the rushing wind. All of a sudden the sleigh went through a variety of spins and loops till the sleigh was spit out through an opening.

"Ugh, North I hope you like carrots..." mumbled Aster if he hadn't had fur you would see him looking a bit pale from all the spins the sleigh had done. suddenly Aster looked down at his and Jack's joined hands and his ears flattened down on his head, "I'm s-sorry snowflake, I mean Jack," Aster pulled his hands back and looked away. Jack felt a bit sad to feel the loss of the furry hand in his own but quickly thought otherwise it made no sense to feel sad, really how selfish of him he should feel lucky Bunny hadn't yelled at him or worse... He switch his eyes over to see outside the sleigh spotting his father on the left of the sleigh next to him sprinting along the wind, meeting Jack's blue eyes with his brown ones and gesturing in a silent question.

'Would you like to ride with me?' a nod from Jack 'Yes please, Papa,'

Jack jumped out of the air and tumbled down on his dads back making the larger than normal tiger grunt a bit. Back on the sleigh Bunny was panicking.

"North, Jack! he just!" deciding that it was better if he just looked down Aster peeked over and gasped, seeing a safe, straight backed Jack Frost ridding Ja the white tiger.

"You bloody show pony, I thought you fell off!" yelled Aster down at Jack, making Jack look up an raise an eyebrow in question 'Would you care if I did?' Aster just shook his head at Jack's obvious question.

"Just get back up here you gum by," said Aster climbing back into the sleigh and settling down a bit more relaxed.

Jack was very confused to say the least he would think Bunny would be pleased to see him fall down, but he just called him back up. His father roared with what Jack could tell was laughter,

'Get back up there cub, it seems to be that you are missed' Roared Jacks father.

'I don't think so papa,' mewed Jack Frost worry lacing his words, but before he could say anything back Ja had gotten closer to the sleigh and most ungracefully dumped his cub in the sleigh, more specifically on Aster's lap. Jack roared uncharacteristically load as he felt Asters much larger body press into his much smaller one a bonus frosted blush spreading over his face.

"J-Jack?''' questioned a very shocked Aster with his nears pressed down to his head, but fortunately or unfortunately that was the moment when North brought out a snow globe from his coat, brought it close to his lips and whispered Tooth Palace, inside the globe a mini version of said palace was seen, North quickly threw it in front of the reindeer pulling the sleigh a magical portal appeared making Jack and the tiger look stunted for only a moment before they were engulfed into the rainbow portal.

When they all emerged on the other side of the portal there seemed to be an odd sense of peace, then all hell broke loose. There was a storm of black with s few splotches of blues and greens thrown in that to closer examination someone would be able to tell that they were black horses flying around and capturing the mini tooth fairies and having them locked away in there 'rib cage' . Jack acted fast and jumped up and off of Asters lap witch everyone by now had forgotten about, and flew straight up and with his quick reflexes catching a small fairy in his hands before she was captured by a black nightmare horse, than plowing right back down on the sleigh.

''Hey, little baby tooth a-are you OK?'' asked a shocked Jack Frost only getting a few chirps and a shake of the head, that yes she was alright, frightened but alright.

The sleigh kept on going till it reached an all open palace with no walls just pillars all around to give it its form but at the moment no one could look at the beauty of the palace for it was in complete chaos, Mini fairies being snatched up, tooth canisters also being taken, North push the sleigh reins into Jacks slack hands .

''Here, take reins!'' yelled North already getting up and slicing the nightmare horses that flew to close. Jack was shocked, all of his senses where going crazy and his natural more animalistic ones, the ones he had learned from his parents, where kicking in telling him to run that this was much too dangerous.

But he forced down his feelings for the moment and tried to concentrate on not crashing into anything, which was hard at one point he almost rammed the whole sleigh into a column and he was forced to pull the whole sleigh down and into the ground where it landed a bit rough but it stated put and they were all alive witch was a plus.

Everyone jumped out of the sleigh Jack a bit more shake but never the less following a bit farther behind. Tooth was buzzy above them looking through everything muttering desperately.

"They took everything, the teeth, all of them! and my fairies!" A panicked Tooth kept exclaiming till she came down with the rest of the group closely followed by Ja and Sati who dropped empty teeth canisters on the floor a sad look on their face since they couldn't save the teeth inside.

Jacked looked at the little mini fairy that was hiding behind hid ponytail, pulling her out gently.

"Go, make her smile..." he softly spoke as he pushed Baby Tooth towards Tooth, she quickly flew straight to her queens arms.

"Oh! thank goodness, one of you is alright!" exclaimed Tooth as she brought the small fairy to her face and lightly pecked the top of her head.

Jack looked at his parents as the trotted closer to him, his mother, Sati rubbing her head under her sons chin, marking him with her sent letting spirits and animals know that this was her cub.

"Oh well isn't it the big four all in one place! I'm a little star struck!" Said a velvety voice from above it was misleadingly charming but it held a tone of evil in it that made Jack shudder and pull his body closer to his mother's he could hear and feel the load growling of his father as Pitch continued to move about and talk.

"I hoped you enjoyed my little show on the globe," Mentioned Pitch letting all the Guardians and Jack know that yes that had been him.

"Hold on a second! is that? Jack Frost!?" Said Pitch a little too excited, as he traveled through the shadows to a point where he was just a few feet away from Jack.

"Ah it is! Well you are much more beautiful than what people say, you know that Frost, Hmmm I could always use a pretty trophy doll to stand next to me and look pretty, especially now that I'm bringing back the dark ages, What you say Frost? Be my pretty mindless trophy?" Asked a much to interested Pitch Black sending a string of Black sand to Jack and having it curl around the boys neck and reaching his ponytail tugging on the ribbon holding the hair in place causing a cascade of snowy white hair to fall along Jacks shoulders and just barely brushing past his shoulder blades.

But that was the moment when Ja, sprang up and snapped his teeth at the black sand causing it to fall apart losing its consistency and letting go of Jack who was now petrified, but he still was able to grab a bit of control on his emotions and shoot a blast of ice at Pitch just as he slipped into another shadow.

"Ah, well it looks like the kitty isn't going to let us play for now, so I'll ignore you, but you are probably used to that by now." smirked Pitch seeing Jacks hurt look in his eyes, it was short lived though, since Bunny had been boiling with anger from hearing Pitch's little speech to Jack and had been prepared to charge at him too but Ja beat him to it, but now Pitch had crossed the line.

"Come here, you bloody stinking root rat!" Yelled Bunny charging at Pitch Boomerang at the ready only to have Pitch disappear at the last moment.

"Ah to the Rabbit has taken claim how interestingly convenient?" Smirked Pitch down to the group.

Tooth who was now very mad more than sad flew quickly snatching Aster other boomerang and charging at Pitch.

"PITCH!" She was so close but out of nowhere a black stallion stepped up in front of Pitch kicking it front legs up at Tooth making here fall back a bit in fear and shock.

"Easy, easy girl, Look familiar Sandman? took me a while to perfect this trick turning dreams into nightmares? A angrily look passed through Sandy's golden eyes as he saw his beautiful sand had been turned into something so evil.

At that moment though the walls and ceiling around them started to crumble and shake.

"Ah it's already happening!" Exclaimed and excited Pitch.

"W-w-what is?" Asked Jack looking at a very depressed looking Tooth.

"They, They don't believe in me..." Whispered Tooth in worry bringing her hands in to her chest to holder herself almost as if she would have fallen at that moment.

"Ah! so my flower can speak! Not very well though..." Mumbled Pitch coming behind Jack, " But no matter pretty things are to be seen not heard right Jack?" Said Pitch twisting a piece of white hair in his hands and narrowly missing a bite from Sati as he slipped away through a shadow.

"You see Jack, being a Guardian is great, but there is a catch, if enough children stop believing in you everything your friends protect wonder, hopes and dreams it all goes away, and little by little so do they. But you don't have to worry about that do you? No one believes in you anyway? Do they?" Said Pitch a skin crawling laugh filling the big Palace.

"Pitch we've had enough of you!" Yelled Bunny as he through and egg bomb at Pitch, exploding in a variety of colors, followed by Sandy, North, Tooth and lastly Jack who also through some blasts of ice that just barely missed. Pitch quickly jumped on the horses back and ran down the edge of the Palace floor, following close behind by the Guardians who Lept throwing weapons and attacks. Just to have Pitch disappear again.


	3. Chapter 3

Shy Spirit 3

Jack Frost floated down and landed softly on the ground looking around to see if he saw sharp amber eyes from a shadow around him. North had out his swords but lowered them slowly seeing that Pitch was know where around.

Jack saw the other guardians slowly relax their stance slightly, but the was definitely not going to that anytime soon, he could still feel Pitches unwanted touch on his hair and it mad him sick to his stomach no one had ever touched or talked to him in such a way, he needed to be clean the needed to wash his hair, and not just have a bath by his mother like when he was smaller, no he needed water and snow or something.

Jack flew quickly tp the edge of the small pond in Tooth's home and fell very ungracefully to the water's edge causing his knees to scrap on the rocky edge, a broken sob bubbling up in his throat and coming out as Jack desperately pooled water in his hands and brought it to his face and hair, completely soaking his silk shirt his frantic movements very shaky quickly all his snowy white hair was soaked and clinging to his face and neck making the bottom half of his shirt to get wet also, by now Jack was crying freely and the guardians looked shocked at the heart breaking seen in front of them. What were they to do?

"Jack?" whispered North walking slowly to Jack, when he felt a furred one touch his shoulder, North turned around to see Bunny shaking his head.

"Let me mate," Said Aster quietly, He hopped over to Jack and firmly but with a soft touch grabbed both of Jacks arms and pulled him to his chest letting Jacks cold and wet body come in contact with his warm dry fur.

"It's ok now snowflake," Whispered Bunny soothingly rubbing Jacks back, he wasn't sure of what he was doing but it seemed that since Jack was only used to feeling the warm fur of an animal as a sign of comfort and being safe and any other physical contact, in Jacks mind made the connection with something bad and hurtful. Bunny felt relief when Jack didn't pull back but instead pushed his face deep in Bunny's scruff.

"He t-touched me!" said a very broken voice of Jack, followed by mews and growls he could not understand since he was not a tiger.

"It's all right little one, shh it's not your fault Pitch is just a block, We'll protect you" Whispered Bunny reassuringly into Jacks hair, That was now lightly freezing at the ends and drying that the top.

"No, you where right! I can't protect anyone not e-e-ven myself!" Said Jack with panic.

"No, NO, i was wrong Jack so wrong, your pure and caring, your just a little broken but its our fault we should have found you and helped you i should have-" Bunyy couldnt keep going, this was his fault if he just hadn't run Jack off back in 1968.

Bunny felt a wet lick on his furry cheek and looked over to see Sati in front of him her big emerald-green eyes crashing witch forest green and if Bunny was a Pooka he wouldn't understand that Sati was saying thank you, but it was her time to take care of her cub. Bunny nodded and a bit reluctantly passed Jack over so he was curled on top of the warm fur of his mother and she started softly licking her cubs face.

Bunny got up and brushed his fur off a bit, turning and locking eyes with each one of the guardians.

"Tooth due you have, um towels or something?" Asked Bunny Looking down at the loving seen between mother and cub.

"Y-Yes of course Bunny!" Said Tooth flying up and away to retrieve what was needed. She flew around going into her own personal room and looking around finding a few towels for Aster and Jack, she thought maybe Jack would like dry cloth she looked through her own closet seeing as Jack was just as small as she was, she moved a few dresses out of the way even if she though Jack would look cute in a dress she knew that it wasn't the right time for teasing and found a top that Jack could wear, it was form-fitting and needed to be wrapped around and tied to fit correctly it was a variety of forest greens and lights greens that almost became yellows it would look lovely against Jacks pale white skin and his black pants. Before she left she picked up a brush and a green ribbon to be able to fixed Jacks messed up hair. She smiled down at the gifts she was going to bring to Jack she knew that possessions where not going to make Jack feel better but it might make Jack feel better to be clean.

She flew down and saw that Sandy and North where talking openly about what they had to do about this Pitch problem. Tooth landed in front of Jack and Sati coughing so she didn't startle the small man.

"Jack, i brought you a dry, clean shirt to change into and some towels for you and Bunny there is also a brush in there and a hair ribbon so you can freshen up." Said Tooth, watched as Jack stood up a bit shakey and reached his hands out to take what Tooth had brought him.

"Thank y-you. You a-are very kind." Said Jack giving Tooth a little side smile showing a bit of snowy white teeth and Tooth almost squealed but she composed her self and just gave Jack one of her own big smiles.

"Just go get fixed up sweet-tooth, of and when you give Bunny a towel he'll show you to a wash room." Said Tooth not at all as happy as she usually sounded due to current circumstances.

"Just come out when you are done, So we can talk about everything..." Trailed of Tooth.

"Yes, o-of course." Jack mumbled already walking away his feet barely brushing the floor. A roar was heard from Sati followed by Ja, making Jack turn around and gave a soft one back, to the guardians it didn't sound like anything but they where communicating.

'Do you want us to go with you my cub' asked Ja looking at his boy. 'Yes baby, do you want me there?' said Sati.

'No, I, I trust the Kangaroo..." Said Jack looking at his parents with the first really smile the guardians had seen on Jacks face.

He walked outside the big garden down a hall where his sharper than normal hearing could hear Bunny's soft hopping.

"B-buny? Tooth s-sends you a towel and s-s-she said y-you could show m-me to a washroom..." Said Jack in a soft tone a blur blush coming to his face as he looked over at Bunny. Bunny lifted his ears and looked at Jack disheveled appearance noting that he looked a bit worn out, his beautiful snowy white hair in soft waves from when Jack had wet it and now let it dry with out a brushing to it but he still looked beautiful small and if you looked close into his eye you saw power, Jack wasnt as week as he seemed he was just a broken soul...

"Yeah mate follow me," Bunny walked past Jack nodding to him to follow they walked a few steps to a big asian sliding door pulling it open and stepping out of the way so that Jack could pass first. Inside was a simple looking washroom with a small crystal clear pond being filled by a small flowing river, to one side there was a wall completely covered by a mirror from corner to corner there was a small paper divider so that someone could change with out the other seeing them.

"Um, you can go change behind there if you want mate," Said Bunny "I'll just grab a towel and head out-"But Bunny was cut off again wow it felt like he could never finish a sentence since Jack Frost jumped into all there lives especially Asters.

"Please, don't go!" Yelled Jack which came out more like a normal outside voice to some people but for the quiet Jack Frost it was load.

"Calm down Frostbite, I'll be right down the hall," Tried to calm Bunny seeing fear run through Jack's eyes.

"No! What if Pitch comes back, what if he watches me from the shadows...!" said a very frightened Jack now almost to the point of crying again. Aster was very shocked he was not expecting to be Jack Frost new security blanket but he could not denied it felt good having the trust of the very shy Jack Frost since he knew that the list of people Jack trusted was a very short one, probably only being his parents and now him.

"Alright Jack just calm, I'll just freshen up here' you go back there and change ok? i promise not to leave." Said Bunny a calm tone in his strongly australian accented voice.

Jack only nodded stiffly and walked softly padding to be behind the paper divider, looking behind his shoulder almost making sure that yes Bunny was still there. Bunny nodded at Jack telling him he was going to stay right there.

Once Jack stepped behind the paper divider he let out a silent breath and started undoing his shirt a bit paranoid that Pitch might be watching from the shadows. He let his old shirt fall to the grown it was probably garbage already, he would need to find a new one once this whole war with Pitch was over. He unfolded the shirt Tooth had brought him and saw it was also asian like in design, he smiled as he touched to bright green fabric it was light and airy just like he liked his clothe, he didn't usually wear clothes in other colors that weren't black, white and dark blue not because he didn't like the other colors but because he always tried to match his parents stripes so he wouldn't stand out more.

While Jack was dressing Bunny had washed and was now drying his coat quickly but gently so that he didn't end up like a puff ball. His eyes wondered to the large mirror covering the wall and he had a small show of snowy white skin and shockingly a large scar he did not expect to see on the skin as well. But he quickly switched his eyes away, Bunny was not going to be a creep like Pitch he would not betray Jacks trust like that.

Jack finally stepped out from getting dressed and was now brushing his long white hair making it straight again, he turned and saw Bunny just finishing up, Jack turned a bit blue in the face from remembering how he had clung to Bunny's chest. He moved over to the mirror to try to fix his hair he saw that it had grown a bit since last time he was able to see his reflection, he brushed it getting out all the kinks and smoothing it back down to its regular straight place, he was going to try to pull is hair into a slightly higher pony tail than the usually wore to make sure it didn't get in the way anymore but the ribbon Tooth had brought was to soft and flimsy to hold on to all of his hair, Jack was quickly becoming frustrated with his own inability to do his own hair when suddenly he felt a pair of warm furry paws take away the ribbon.

''Hold on little one, you won't be able to tie that mane of hair with this little thing.'' said Aster looking at the small ribbon in hand, taking the brush away from Jacks hands also he looked at Jack through the mirror.

''May I mate?'' he asked raising his eyes to meet Jacks wide blue ones, Jack was going to say no at first no one ever touched his hair before it seemed to be a private thing but when his eyes saw Bunny'sthrough the reflection he couldn't bring himself to say no, and just nodded slowly.

''' Alright well first you need something much stronger than this mate it will never do,'' he went and pulled out a longer leather ribbon, one of the many that were laced up is arm band and showed it to Jack.

''This is much stronger, it won't break off and you also won't have to worry about it coming lose when you fly around and stuff'' said Aster as he did quick work of brushing all Jacks hair to one side and stated on a intercept braid, the end just under where his nipple would be, Bunny quickly wrapped around the end with the leather and secured it with a little bow.

'' There prettier than a sheila, haha,'' laughed Aster looking at Jacks braided hair seeing that the look exposed his long neck and face better than the loose side pony he had seen him in, all though if Bunny was being honest Jack's hair looked the best let down and free kissing his shoulders and back.

jack made a face but nodded. ''Thank you Bunn...'' said Jack giving Bunny a great full half-smile it didn't really reach his eyes but it was a nice change to Jack's face from the panicked or mad look he usually wore.

''Aster.'' Bunny corrected.

''hmm?'' was the questioning sound from Jack's mouth.

''Call me Aster, That's what my mates call me,'' Said Bunny, ''Its mah name,'''

''Aster...'' Jack tried the name out it was a bit hard for him to say like many words that didn't consist of mews and growls so it ended up sounding more like 'Aserrr' but Bunny didn't mind he actually if he admitted it liked the way his name sounded on Jacks lips.

''Yeah mate Aster,'' Jack only nodded.

''Let's go back to the others alright?'' Said Bunny as he led out Jack and himself from the washroom.


	4. Chapter 4

Shy Spirit 4

Jack and Bunnymund had separated after coming out of the washroom feeling a bit to awkward after the intimate moment between the two, how where they to know that something so simple could make both blush like school girls. But after words they had decided that they all would help Tooth collect the teeth since it would keep her strong longer since she was losing belief fast, and after some arguing on where to start they decided to start at random location and to leave North America for last since it was the strongest country with belief.

''Hurry!'' Yelled North running from roof to roof like a small excited child at a toy store.

''Is that a lateral incisor? There everywhere!" Yelled Tooth just, if not more excited to see so many teeth!

''Tooth?'' Asked Jack quietly but with a bit more strength since he was becoming more and more comfortable around Tooth.

''Oh, Sweet-Tooth! Whats up?" responded a still very buzzing Tooth looking more and more like a hummingbird with all her rapid movement.

"I, was just wondering, h-how long h-has it been?" Asked Jack Frost looking from Tooth's big purple eyes and then back down to the floor quickly.

"Oh you mean since I was last out?" A nod from Jack "Oh, 440 years give or take, Haha" Said Tooth a bit bashful. Jack's eyes widen with brief shock but Tooth had quickly rushed to grab some more teeth that she had seen under a pillow through a window close by.

"You better hurry Jack or I'll win!" Yelled Bunny stopping for a brief moment next to Jack before hopping away.

"Is a race! yes! THIS! WILL! BE! EPIC!" screened a very excited North at the idea that teeth collecting would become a game. Bunny's laugh and he agreed that they should make it a race.

Jack nodded too, he was good at games this was something he could do and enjoy himself with. He quickly got on Sati's back she was the faster one out of his parents since she was a bit smaller, She started running next Bunny on the roof tops keeping up with his pace rather easily.

"I've never raced a tiger mate." yelled Bunny through the wind down to Jack. Jack raised and eyebrow at that.

"What I am raising a tiger you're sitting so it doesn't count as me racing you!" Said Bunny pointing out a bit of truth in that even though Jack counted him and his mother as one everyone else would see his mother doing most of the work being that she would be running and carrying him.

"Than I will not ride..." Said Jack with a bit more courage he loved games and if to play this game he had to play with out his mother than he would. Jack gave the loudest roar any of the guardians had heard from him though it wasn't as loud as his parents it was still loud, and he jumped straight off his mothers back, tumbling through the wind like a falling snowflake and then steadying next to Bunny's running form.

"Haha Alright Jack!" Laughed Aster seeing Jack come out of his shell a bit more. "Just got to warm you mate, you don't wanna race a rabbit mate." Said Aster in a cocky tone.

"Don't worry Aster, you. d-dont want to race ME!" Said Jack, 'Aster' still coming out with an underlying purr sound in Jacks voice when he said Aster, but before Aster could actually think about how his name sounded out of Jacks mouth his heart skipped a beat. Because he heard something that he was sure he would never hear in his whole immortal spirit life the bell-like jingle of Jack's laugh coming through his light blue plump parted lips and Aster swore he had never heard something so beautiful in this world or any other.

Jack had a twinkle of mischief in his eyes as he suddenly rocketed forward leaving Bunny far behind. Bunny could only gasp in surprise and just smiled letting a whoop of excitement, as he also picked up the pace smiling that even he was having a lot of trouble keeping up with Jack Frost. it seemed that Jack was always surprising all of them. Bunny's eyes followed the green and white blur that was now JACK FROST seeing that he was now openly laughing and having more fun he was even playing some tricks on all the guardians freezing the floor where they where about to step so that they would slip and slow their pace and giving Jack a little more of a start on the next house that he really did not need.

By the time they all reached North America the only state that they needed to visit was Pennsylvania more especially a small town of , it was easily forgettable but as the seconds ticked by and all the guardians got closer and closer to the small town Jack started deriving further and further into his shell and it was very obvious to all the guardians. You could also see the two tigers that had followed the group were now becoming more and more silent.

"Hey, mate are you OK?" asked Aster looking at Jack as he stopped flying right on the outside of the town. Jack nodded numbly and just made a snowflake in his hand pressing his fingers on the snowflake very lightly and his cape he always wore appeared in his hands, its dark blue color almost black with very light frost patterns coming from the bottom where it almost touched the floor. Jack wrapped the cloak around his thin frame and Aster watch the transformation from happy mischievous person to the shy serious rumor of a spirit as the cloak covered his shoulders and chest coming up and closing around his front only leaving a peak of his feet. Jack clipped the snowflake to the side of the cloak over his right shoulder effectively closing the cloak up and hiding and signs of the fun Jack they had seen and finally Jack pulled his hood up to cover his hair and face.

Bunny almost cried at this point he couldn't take seeing all Jacks progress just go to waste like that. what was different about this town that caused Jack to turn back into his silent ghostly self. Bunny had to physically pull his hands into his body before he reached over and pulled the hood of the cloak to be able to see Jacks lovely face, he wanted to see Jacks smile again and hear the beautiful jingle of Jack's laughter not this!

When Bunny had first seen Jack he was sure he was exactly the person all the spirits had talked about, but now after seeing the really Jack the Jck that wasn't hidden behind a hood or behind the inability to speak correctly he wanted him back maybe it was a bit selfish but he could not go back now.

"Jack come on you don't have to put your cloak back on, well especially not around us! we thought you where more comfortable around us now..." Mumbled Tooth, also wondering why the sudden change in Jack's attitude.

"Yes my boy what is happening?" Wondered North walking closer to Jack only to have Jack take two steps back making sure to keep a bigger distance between himself and North.

"N-No-Nothing..." said the quiet almost non-existent voice of Jack, he was back to his rough struggling and stuttering with words. What was going on?  
"Mate, you can tell us" Said Bunny hopping closer to Jack to see if he could get a glimpses of his face only to have Jack growl and fly almost a meter away from him.

"L-L-Lets J-j-just g-o!" said Jack, his word almost non-existent, and there was a very obvious bitter sound to it, making everyone around him to flinch back except the two tigers who just got closer to Jack as he reached over to his father. Bunny was getting pissed now what was Jacks problem?

"Fine we wont push anymore, Frost" Said Bunny in his own angry tone, every obvious. "Lets hurry up now guys, if the block wants to come he will come."

Bunny didn't understand honestly what was Jack Frost problem. when they where just reaching a small white and red house where there was a small eight year old boy named Jamie Bennett Jack was no longer seeking not a sound at all, his parents where right by his side at all times and Jack refused to be closer than a meter at all times to any of the guardians.

Tooth was worried about Jack but she had a job to do if she wanted to keep up her belief she had to collect the teeth. She reached under Jamie's pillow and took out a small white well brushed and flossed tooth, it kind of seemed like it had been forced out, she wondered looking around the room and seeing a drawn picture of filled in with color and everything of a sofa, a sled ride and a very familiar pattern of frost wrapping around every one of the children drawn there. Tooth was going to say something about it, when she heard the soft wind rustle of wind from the window seeing Jack come in his Hood pushed far as it has ever been on his face.

"Do, do you know this boy?" Asked Tooth looking for a small glimpse of Jacks face to tell her that yes he did know this boy, or even so she knew Jack had heard her. But she saw nothing and Jack did nothing to respond to her question.

At the moment North squeezed through the window with a huge sack of children's teeth behind him, being careful not to get to close to Jack since North knew Jack was avoiding any physical contact for some reason.

"Tooth! how do you feel!?" Asked North looking at the small woman in the child's room, now hovering with a bit more control.

"Believed in!" she whispered happily to North, suddenly there was a rabbit hole appearing in the corner of the room and out came Bunny his nose twitching, looking around and seeing that everyone was in the same room when they should have already moved on to the next one.

"Oh, i see all conspiring against, To make sure the Rabbit gets last place." Said Aster in a grumpy voice eyes staying on Jacks form for a split second longer than everyone else.

"Shhhh!" silenced Tooth and North.

"Bunny, is not about competition it's about Tooth! and if it was... I'D WON!" yelled North slamming down his huge sack of teeth. Tooth and Bunny where going to shush him again when suddenly a light shinned right on North, coming from the bed.

"UH-OH!" said North stopping mid step in his little happy dance he had done when he had said he was winning.

"Santa?" Said a wide-eyed surprised eight year old Jamie Bennett, he then moved the light over to Bunny then Tooth, " The Tooth Fairy? Easter Bunny?" And of course Sandy who had fallen behind flew through at that moment. "Sandman..." There was wonder and excitement bubbling up in Jamie's voice he could not believe they where all here!

"You came! i knew you would! wow!" said a very excited Jamie till he was cloaked figure in the side and all the way into the corner.

"Yes we came!" said Tooth not even seeing Jamie's gave moving over to Jack's body.

"Jack! your back!" Yelled Jamie jumping up and down and then running to the corner to where Jack was. What was going on!


	5. Chapter 5

Shy Spirit 5

Now i usually just jump into the story but i just had to give thanks to all you people out there on this crazy site called fan fiction that are supporting and making this a huge story! i would give thanks to everyone but that would be more than 50 people! omg! haha so i want you to no that i love you all and i hope u keel enjoy this story! :)

To say everybody in the room was in shock would be like saying the sun was a little hot, in other words a complete under statement.

"Jack how can he see you mate?" Asked Bunny, being the first one to snap back to reality followed by Sandy, North and Tooth.

'Yes, Jack how is it?" signed Sandy looking at the boy not even knowing if Jack would be able to see his hands with the hood over his entire face.

But Jack and Jamie where now in their own little world, all the other spirits just disappeared from it.

"Jack, i thought you where not going to come till next winter?" Asked a curious Jamie questions dancing in his eyes. Jack just looked down at Jamie and gave the boy a soft nod, Jamie was used to Jack getting quiet by the time winter came to an end so he wasn't to put off with it since he knew if Jack had been comfortable or able to talk he would tell him why he was really here.

"Did Sati and Ja come? " Asked Jamie not being able to see the two big white tigers that followed Jack. Jack gave another nod and then without touching the floor the went to the window and surprising everyone but Jamie he gave a loud Roar, it was so clear and loud it sounded as if it had come straight from a tigers mouth. Quickly there was a pounding of large tiger paws on the ground and then Sati followed by Ja came through the window. looking to Jack than when ther eyes locked with Jamie's big brown ones the trotted over to him and started cuddling his face with affection.

"Guys! i missed you!" smiled Jamie petting the nose of Ja. "OH! Could i get Sophie she loves you guys and she's been waiting for winter to start over to see you guys!" Asked Jamie his childish wonder distracting a bit from the obviously confused atmosphere between the Guardians. Jack gave a nod of approval that yes he could go get Sophie, Though Jack reminded him to stay quiet so his mother wouldn't hear him running through the halls, by just putting a finger up to his lips.

"Yes, i remember shhhhh/" Said Jamie, as he walk quickly but quietly out the door to fetch his little sister.

"Jack! You have to tell us now!" Said Tooth wanting an explanation.

"Yeah mate no more secrets!" Bunny really did not like being left out of the loop, and it was making him mad. He walk closer to Jack, seeing him step back two steps for every one of Bunny's. But Aster was having none of that he quickly using his fast bunny reflexes grabbing onto Jack's cloaked shoulder with a firm grip, he almost pulled away from the cold he felt bite through the thick cloak and his fur but he couldn't let Jack run anymore, when Bunny tugged on Jack's shoulder though the dark blue hood slipped off a bit exposing Jack's face and for the second time everyone in the room gasped from seeing Jack's face.

Jack's now exposed Face and a little bit of bangs had changed a bit to say the least, his hair was still beautifully long and white as snow his skin still pale and slightly tinted blue around his lips and nose, but it was his eyes and mouth that had changed, his eyes where now slited and long at the pupils like a cats dark blue at the center and his usual cold blue all around they where a bit more sharp on the sides and it seemed that he was taking everything in around him easily although the room was dark. His lips here still plump and soft purple blue shade but now on each side of his upper lip there were was a snow-white fang peeking through making him look even more like the white tigers he called parents. A frustrated growl came from Jack's fanged mouth.

"Y-y-you coul-ldn't m-mind your o-o-own b-b-business could y-you?" Said a frustrated Jack his words being choppy and hard to understand since the words where being laced with purrs and rolling of R's that where unnecessary.

"Jack?" Questioned North walking closer to Jack looking and taking in to every detail of Jack's face seeing even some small strip like markings on his cheeks in a few shades whiter than the skin around the stripes that where more of a pinkish blue tone.

"I-i-i Can c-control h-h-how i look and m-my powers b-b-better once I an outside t-t-this town, I-i-i c-can control t-them h-h-h-here..." Said Jack in a choppy voice the words being hard to him in his full powered form since he usually only talked to his parents like this, Even Jamie had only seen him like his at the end of winter since that's when his small amount of control of his powers slipped completely nearing Spring leaving him to the will of the land.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Asked Bunny getting a nod from Sandy letting \Jack know that he also wanted to know.

"T-this is the horrible u-ugly form s-spitits s-sometimes s-s-see me in, t-t-thats how the r-rumor s-started..." Said Jack a bit tired from this over whelming day. Everyone was stunned, Jack might look a bit different but honestly he almost looked more beautiful now than he did back at the pole why would spirits spread rumors that he was deformed? But Jack answered in his own way letting his hood fall to his shoulders and letting everyone see a pair of soft short-haired tiger ears on top of Jack's head peek out through his hair, but apparently that wasn't all, Jack unclasped his cloak for the second time that day and just let it fall away. Know one saw anything until a short-haired white tail swished out from behind Jack and swayed lazily around to the right of him. Well wasn't Jack just full of surprises?

"I don't understand?" Said North walking closer to the hybrid.

"T-t-there is n-nothing t-to understand, I-i-m a weartiger t-this i-is a-almost my f-final form, t-the longer I s-stay in Bugurs the f-faster i c-change. Bugurs -i-is m-my full moon." Said Jack in all seriousness. Out of all possible scenarios on Jack Frost the Guardians could not in a million years predict this.

Jack's ears twitched and then he let go of his staff and made a similar snowflake like the one that had held his cloak, brushing his fingers on it and taking out a short brown leather cloak that covered his upper torso but left his hands legs and face free. Right when he had just finished putting it on a hyper three-year old blond girl came running through Jamie's door and launched her self at Jacks wide awaiting arms, doing a few spins from the momentum of the crash Jack finally settled and propped Sophie on his hip.

"JACK!" she kept repeating along with some made up words and sentences that made no sense but she looked happy and Jack looked very relaxed. Sophie than looked around and saw all the other guardians and her eyes grew wide.

"Bunny!" she smiled jumping from Jack's arms and running in circles around Aster and than looking in awe at North big tall form and shyly saying she had been very good so far, after that she skipped to Sandy and Tooth looking in wonder saying they where both so pretty and sparkle which brought a laugh to both spirits. The moment was light airy and sweet but it was ruined when a grunt from a nightmare horse by the window shocked Jack and made him whip around.

"It's P-pitch!" Said Jack a primitive growl coming from his throat and out his mouth as he crouched like and animal on the window sill. All the guardians nodded and jumped to action Jack giving a growl behind his shoulder to his parents to make sure they watched and protected over Sophie and Jamie Bennett. There was no more hiding now he was at full power if he let himself go he could fight Pitch without fear, he just had to be careful.

They all ran or flew across the streets after the trail of nightmare sand that fell away from the horse, up front was Jack Frost his staff strapped to his back snugly moving quickly switching from running on all fours like a tiger to flying and tossing through the sky like a snowflake. Once Jack was close enough he pulled his staff out and zapped the animal with a blue stream if ice as it was just going over a building.

"I hit it..." Said Jack in a bit of shocked as he jumped up and saw the now frozen blur of black splattered on the ground. What Jack didn't see though was Pitch Black coming up from the side.

"Frost?" purred Pitch from behind making Jack jump, oh-fucking-shit...


End file.
